1. Field of the Invention
A tubular container with a closure means.
2. Other Patents in the Field
Dempster U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,266 granted Oct. 10, 1978 discloses an octagonal tubular container with a closing means. In this container, the side closure flaps have aligned slots through which the end closure flaps extend. The corner closure flaps are within the container.